A Hobbit's Love
by KyuuNaru4ever
Summary: One night in Lake Town, Thorin and Bilbo exchanged wedding vows, and consummated their marriage. After the Arkenstone episode, and The Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo Baggins was convinced that his King had died, along with his nephews. Leaving his husband pregnant with the heir of the Throne, he returned to the Shire and birthed Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Kits, it is I Miki_Uzumaki from Wattpad. I really wanted to write on here, and it is my first Fanfiction on this site… so please no flames! They Burn… this is a "The Hobbit" Fic, I've been liking the Thorin/Bilbo pairing or THILBO BAGGINSHIELD –squeal-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. If I owned it Thorin, Fili and Kili would have lived, and Bilbo would have become the Consort of Erebor, and became Immortal so he could go with the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring.**

 **Summary: One night in Lake Town, Thorin and Bilbo exchanged wedding vows, and consummated their marriage. After the Arkenstone episode, and The Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo Baggins was convinced that his King had died, along with his nephews. Leaving his husband pregnant with the heir of the Throne, he returned to the Shire and birthed Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield… This is YAOI so, if you don't like it don't read please. AU: Thorin, Fili and Kili live. Mpreg and other M rated scenes...**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Khuzdul"**

" _ **Black Speech"**_

" _Sindirin"_

Chapter 1: Rivendell

Bilbo Baggins let tears fall down his unblemished face as he watched his husband; Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain fall down on the bloodied ground. He braced himself and ran into battle, slashing orcs and Goblins with Sting and his magic golden ring. His light hobbit feet running over the dead bodies of Elves, Dwarves, Men, Goblins and Orcs alike, his elven sword glowing a light blue slashing and stabbing the vile creatures with every sweep of his arm.

The blonde hobbit ran towards his beloved with only one though in his mind, _'Thorin, please live… for our baby'_ , Bilbo has known about the child growing in his stomach since Lake Town, he had started to regurgitate his breakfasts, or Morning sickness, hormone influx, wanting food a lot… especially chicken broth. The baby was the heir of Erebor and the Baggins Clan… even though he had an idea that the other Hobbits minus his family, would start calling him _Mad Baggins_ from now on. "Come on… please…" mumbled the brave hobbit as an Orc was cut down with his precious sword, "Ha! Die you **BASTARDS**!" Screamed Bilbo as he went for another kill, as he slashed and cut the Goblins head right off his shoulders.

As he finally got to Thorin, Kili and Fili were on the floor right on top of their beloved uncle and King, "NOOOO!" the kindly hobbit yelled in despair, the clouds turned black, the storm got worse, the rain kept pooring down on the ground making puddles of mud and blood, mixing together making a disgusting mix of death and even more death… falling to his knees, he sobbed on his husbands stomach, this had only really happened when they made love together in each other's tight embrace, never wanting to let go. He never heard someone shout "THE EAGLES ARE COMING. THE EAGLES ARE COMING" and a hand gently grabbing his arm to pull into a tight embrace, Bilbo sobbed into the warm fabric of the person he was crying on, he fell asleep with tear streaks running down his face and a strong, masculine voice telling him, "Go to sleep, dear Bilbo… just rest".

Bilbo thought it would be best to go and leave the mountain to the dwarves and head for Rivendell. Beorn whined in his bear form nudging the hobbit forward, holding his stomach were the baby was.

"Are you sure you want to go Bilbo?" asked Balin as he helped the Consort on his pony Myrtle, and packing the bags onto the ponies saddle, with Gandalf and his horse following along.

"Yes, I can't handle the thought of not having Thorin holding me close to him… and I feel that without Fili and Kili around, I'm not really a Consort of anything then…I'm sorry Balin… tell the others I am sorry." Said the hobbit of the Company as he sobbed and hugged the elder dwarf close in his embrace.

"Master Baggins, we should hurry so we may make it to Rivendell in time before anything or anyone tries to come after us!" suggested Gandalf as they trotted to the still destroyed gate of Erebor into the town of Dale and Lake Town. They passed Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori,Ori, Oin and Gloin saying their good byes leading getting hugs from everyone, including Dwalin and Nori the tough men of the 'deceased' Dwarven Kings Company from the Shire to Erebor, and saying **"to come back** **and visit one day in the future"** not knowing he was pregnant with Thorin's child. "Let's get going back home, now…" stated Bilbo as Myrtle and the Horse Lord galloped away to the Misty Mountains.

It took them both a few days to travel to the Misty Mountains, it still gave the beautiful blonde hobbit the chills just thinking about the creature Gollum in the tunnels, that the Goblins threw him down the crevasse and into the pile of mushrooms and dirt. They moved swiftly through the snowy mountain range and into the region of the Elves of Rivendell, Lord Elrond and Lindir met the two of them at the edge of the elven path into the Valley of Imladris, "Welcome once again Mithrandir and Bilbo Baggins to Rivendell! We hope you enjoy your stay here!" said Elrond as he gracefully walked away down the road to the beautiful Kindly home of the East.

"It's so nice to be back in Rivendell, Lord Elrond!" stated Bilbo as they ate their dinner that consisted of leafy greens and some chicken that was in pasta. "It's good to see you too Bilbo! You and Thorin got together during your quest right?" asked the dark haired elf lord as he looked at the blonde hobbit and specifically his stomach where he knew where the baby was… and he felt a sort of foreboding for the future and it felt like it was going to be interesting…

 **Miki_Uzumaki: I hope you enjoyed the Fanfiction!**

 **For my White Chakra Magic story on Wattpad, I'm sorry kits for not writing anything in a while… I had a massive brain fart (LOL) but I have been writing pieces each time I have an idea, so the chapter I will update is of Deisuke finally arriving in Konohagakure!**

 **As for my and Bernadette's, "Kushina and Bernadette's Adventure" story I have Kushina's POV that I'm writing, but I don't have any ideas right now! I also have school I'm doing right now, so I'm also not writing or thinking anything like that for 4.5 hours! I'm sorry for anyone who likes the story and others that don't, but I will update it soon I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Kits, I'm back and thank you for the feedback, Favourites and reviews! I now have 7 Following, 10 Favourites, and 3 reviews, OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you Kits! –Smiles- Thank you for your support in the first chapter everyone, I appreciate it!**

 _ **Vampygurl402:**_ _I was thinking about using Archive of Our Own and putting this story and one of my Wattpad stories on it, and I don't use tumblr. I could love having fic requests, it would help with the timeline! I've never thought about doing Thor or Hobbit/Thor, or the Hobbit with Jack Sparrow, do you think I should add them in the story for the future? Or earlier? And thank you for the review!_

 _ **Tay (Guest):**_ _Thank you, and if you have any suggestions, review! I would love to hear it (;p) and thank you for reviewing!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. If I owned it Thorin, Fili and Kili would've lived, and Bilbo would have become the Consort of Erebor, and became immortal so he could go with the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring.**

 **Summary: One night in Lake Town, Thorin and Bilbo consummated their marriage. After the Arkenstone episode, and The Battle of The Five Armies, Bilbo Baggins was convinced that his King had died, along with his nephews. Leaving his husband pregnant with the heir of the Throne, he returned to the Shire and birthed Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield… This is YAOI so, if you don't like it don't read please. AU: Thorin, Fili and Kili live. Mpreg and other M rated scenes…**

 **Legend:**

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Khuzdul"**

" _ **Black Speech"**_

" _Sindirin"_

 **Chapter 2: Back home in the Shire**

That night in the room Lord Elrond had given Bilbo and the dwarves when they came to Rivendell, during the Journey to reclaim Erebor. The hobbit gently placed his hand over his growing abdomen, he was 1 month and 1 week along, and was showing slightly if you took off his button up shirt.

His hazel orbs looked down at his stomach, and he smiled, "His little one, this is your mama speaking. Just remember I love you, so did your papa, but he…he…" said Bilbo as he led off his thoughts with Thorin's smile, his laugh, and the love he showed the blonde hobbit. "He would have loved to meet you my baby, good night!" Bilbo finished off with his blonde curly hair bouncing as he flopped his head ungracefully on to the pillow, and fell asleep.

 _ **Meanwhile in Erebor**_

Balin, son of Fundin walked down the hallway to the infirmary with Fili and Kili who woke up and from their slight sleeping coma, and healing their bodies so only scars from the battle remained, they got to Oin's infirmary to see if Thorin Oakenshield; King under the Mountain had awoken from his slumber.

Thorin Oakenshield shifted on the bed, his blue gown wrinkling as he moved in the comfy bed, his brow crinkled as his blue eyes fluttered open, he groaned and slowly raised his hand over his eyes in an attempt to shield them from the sunlight shining into his eyes. "Ugh… where? … Bilbo, wha?" the King under the Mountain wondered disorientedly as the door to the infirmary opened to reveal Balin, his advisor and Friend, and his nephews who just had scarring under their furs and tunics. "Thorin/Uncle!" they cheered as they quickly ran over to their sittiing up King, "Ugh… B-Balin, Fili, Kili. How?" Thorin asked as they helped him up, "Our wounds weren't as bad as yours were Uncle, Kili here only got a few scars from Orc blades and some arrows that cut small cuts on his arms and legs, and I got scarring also, so you don't need to worry! But you were in critical condition and on the brink of death, the only way you survived was Auntie Bilbo asking the _Elves_ for help, and then when he thought you didn't make it, he said he went back to deal with some "things" in the Shire…" Fili trailed off as he nodded at Kili, "Uncle… Bilbo he, um…" mumbled the dark haired dwarf as he looked down at the ground.

"Laddies we should let Thorin get his sleep," said Balin as he looked at the said Kings nephews, "Get some rest Thorin Oakenshield and we'll see you in the morning!" said the white haired dwarf as he ushered the blond haired dwarf and his younger brother out of the infirmary. _'Bilbo, My One… please be back soon.'_ He thought as he layed back down on the bed; his dark grey-streaked hair resting on the pillow, Thorin fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 _ **Meanwhile with Bilbo,**_

A few months have passed, and the now 5 month pregnant Bilbo Baggins was now back in the Shire, his gardener; Hamfast has been helping him, along with his Grandfather; Geronitius Took and Cousin Fortinbras Took. They brought him food, came for Luncheon, Afternoon Tea time and to see if he was okay. Bilbo sighed as he sipped on his tea, while sitting on his armchair watching the fire, which a blanket and book who were also accompanying the hobbit.

He then felt a slight kick from his larger stomach, he smiled, "Little one, you have to be a boy, kicking me so hard! Ah, if only Th-", the curly blonde hobbit felt a tear drop slide down his unblemished cheek, and holding it with a slightly pale hand, and sobbed out, "Thorin."

 **Miki Uzumaki102: I hope you kits liked the 2** **nd** **chapter, please give me suggestions for the 3** **rd** **chapter!**

 **Bilbo: Do you think I'll have Frodo in the next chapter? –smile-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. If I owned it Thorin, Fili and Kili would've lived, and Bilbo would have become the Consort of Erebor, and became immortal so he could go with the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring.**

 **Summary: One night in Lake Town, Thorin and Bilbo consummated their marriage. After the Arkenstone episode, and The Battle of The Five Armies, Bilbo Baggins was convinced that his King had died, along with his nephews. Leaving his husband pregnant with the heir of the Throne, he returned to the Shire and birthed Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield… This is YAOI so, if you don't like it don't read please. AU: Thorin, Fili and Kili live. Mpreg and other M rated scenes…**

 **Legend:**

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Khuzdul"**

" _ **Black Speech"**_

" _Sindirin"_

 **Chapter 3: Gandalf's Visit, fears and Tears of Pain**

It was early morning when Bilbo woke up, the fall had come to the Shire and the cold air was nippy on the curly blonde hobbit's feet. 5 months have passed since Thorin's 'death' and 4 months since he had gotten back to the Shire. He had missed Bag End, his garden, books, armchair and the beautiful green rolling hills of his homeland.

Last night he had dreamed of Thorin, Fili, Kili and the Company and feared the Battle of the Five Armies and what the aftermath was, since he left when he saw his dwarf king's body hit the ground, when Azog was fighting Thorin on that white, ugly warg he rode. His Took relatives cheered his name when he talked to his younger cousins and uncles; his grandmother was soo prous, she made a feast and let him stay over that night, 5 months ago, when his grandfather told/demanded him to visit.

He smiled when he thought about how accepting his mother's family was, Bilbo frowned when he thought about his father's brother's reaction. He was really angry at the half Baggins, half Took that he told him that he was a foolish idiot and that he wouldn't have help from him. His aunt Mirabella Baggins smiled at Bilbo and told him despite the circumstances, she would help him out and also his Brandybuck cousins would as well.

Despite the fact that there is the ever growing distance between his hobbit kin and himself, he loves his recently married cousin Drogo Baggins, and his lovely blonde cousin Primula Brandybuck. It was in his will that they would inherit Bag End, his parent's furniture would be taken and covered, so if he wants to come back to stay in his home if he wants, Bilbo would live in the suite or Mancave (More like a Modern Apartment). He was planning when Thorin had become King, and him the Consort Under the Mountain, he would stay in Erebor, unfortunately fate had to be cruel and rip away what future the couple had planned, and what life they both could have lived together.

Bilbo shook his head and stretched out his body before, he got out of his bed slowly, minding his swollen pregnant belly as he stood on his legs. "Good morning little One!" the hobbit placed a hand over where Thorin's heir was growing in his stomach. Bilbo felt a kick from his stomach that he could feel slightly, "Breakfast time!" he declared as he grabbed his white robe and put it over his nightgown and walked into the hallway and into the kitchen, he grabbed the teapot and filled it with water and put it on the hook; after he had placed oak logs in the bricked fireplace and lit them on fire. He planned to visit the Gamgee's today and to get some groceries from the market since his pantry was almost empty. His grandfather Gerontius and his grandmother Asmerelda (?) Took had visited him a few days ago, wanting to see their Belladonna's Son and to see if Bilbo was okay. He was okay, but the sorrow of losing his lover was taking its toll on the blonde hobbit, the baby was oddly quiet since Thorin's heir was always bouncing on his bladder.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Bilbo Baggins was cutting up his carrots, potatoes, lettuce, tomatoes and celery, from his garden Hamfast maintained, when he was not wanting to garden, and his prized tomatoes had won again a couple months ago, one month after he had gotten back from Erebor, "Back from my friends, from my Family…" he mumbled to himself as he cooked noodles and tomato sauce to make spaghetti, he was going to visit his gardener and his wife today, but because of the baby moving around in his stomach hhe had to settle with staying home and do chores around his hobbit hole, and not really doing much of anything. He was startled when there was a knock on his door. The blonde hobbit yelped and almost tripped when he hobbled, but he got to his bright green door in time, he hadn't painted over the dwarven rune, "Burglar for Hire", since Bilbo felt it was his only connection to his Thorin._

 _Who he found at the door surprised, yet didn't surprise him, since Lobelia Sackville-Baggins always had wanted Bag End in her grimy claws, but when he opened the door, she looked horrible. Her curly hair was all messy like she hadn't brushed it in a long time, her eyes were red and tear markes were streaked down her usually snarky face, and her clothes were wrinkled. "Lobelia?" he asked her in concern as she swayed on her two feet, "B-Bilbo!" she sniffled then broke down in sobs, the curly blonde hobbit held the redheaded hobbit in his arms. "Oh, Lobelia!" He helped her walk into his house and shut the door behind them, since he didn't want his nosy neighbours seeing the usually sassy, snarky hobbit lass cousin like this in her condition, it could damage her too much and she could maybe break from all the stress and gossip._

 _Lobelia sobbed into her nice cousin's chest, how could he be so kind to her after all her actions against him? She was sure he hated her, but seeing Bilbo give her his generous hospitality and letting the Sackville-Baggins into his wonderful home. "Shh… oh Lobelia. What happened?" he slowly, and gently rocked her back and forth, and was saying sweet things in her tired ears, like "I forgive you!", "Are you Okay?", "Do you want some tea? Food?". He has never seen her like this before, and he was positive that Otho and his Son didn't know this side of Lobelia, because this was an action she only showed Bilbo when… they were… best friends…_

 _Bilbo smiled and held her close, closing his hazel eyes and enjoyed embracing his best friend. When unknown to the male hobbit, Lobelia looked up between her sobs and saw the curly blonde handsome hobbit smiling, embracing her tightly, she hugged with all the love the redheaded girl had in her heart and soul. They then smelt slightly burning food, "Ah! The food!" her cousin yelped and ran or rather he hobbled to the kitchen. The Sackville-Baggins finally giggled and followed him to the kitchen, to help get out dinner and hopefully eat with her best friend._

" _Lobelia?" he asked when they had settled down, and started to eat the food on the table, this time said hobbit girl didn't try to steal any of his Mother's silver spoons. His oak table looked the same as when he signed the contract when the dwarves came to his house to find a burglar, when Gandalf 'recommended' him for the job, but in reality, said he should go out and venture the world, instead of only having his books as company, and where he met his Thorin. He frowned in thought, he hasn't seen Gandalf since he had brought him back to the Shire 4 months ago, and he knew it was kind of suspicious considering, his old friend told him almost anything on his mind. Bilbo was brought out of his inner thoughts, as Lobelia tried to get his attention from across the table, the fireplace lit behind her. She was absically glowing unnaturally, her whole form glowed a light orange-red in mixture._

" _Bilbo!" she called out, her smile was happy as she finally talked to him without any sort of malice in her voice, "Yes Lobelia?" "What did you want to…err…ask me?" the girl hobbit meekly asked. Bilbo sighed, today was just not his day first thing in the morning he slipped out of bed, secondly he was soo tired he ran into a wall, third his dinner (and Lobelia's) almost burned, and fourthly now his cousin was and looked like she was cared of what he was going to ask her. "What happened earlier? And why did you come to me… personally?" Bilbo's frown slightly scared her, and she whimpered._

" _Um…Othodivorcedme, andIranawayfromthem!" she rusehed out and hid her face in her sleeve, Bilbo said, "Hold on rewind, what did you say?" "Otho divorced me, and I ran away from them…" she trailed off and shook as she started to sob again, Bilbo frowned and got up and walked over to her and hugged her again, they stayed together for the rest of the day and in the end spent the whole day together, talking, eating, and they glowed with happiness being with one another without fighting._

 _~Flashback End~_

Bilbo shook his head back to the present and grabbed the teapot off the fire, and out of the fireplace onto a mat in the kitchen. The rays of the sun stretching from the window across the counter, sink, cupboards, tile and finally the table that had a bowl of different types of fruit in it. There were bananas, apples, pears, peaches, and some grapes that he freshly picked in the afternoon yesterday. Bilbo grabbed a cup off the clean dish pile, beside the sink on a towel and dish rack, he had also grabbed a plate, fork and spoon. He hobbled on his furry hobbit feet that were as quiet as he wanted them to, and set the table, the beautiful curly blonde Hobbit smiled while humming under his breath as he made First and Second Breakfast at the same time, because he knew he'd eat the same thing again afterwards, when he filled his plates with food, Bilbo's traitorous mind thought of Thorin Oakenshield and he feared how this would affect his babies future without his second father, he sat down and started eating; his mind filling with self-conscious thoughts, ' _How will I raise our child on my own?'_

 **-Erebor- The Throne Room-**

Thorin Oakenshield paced back and forth on the expensive rug, probably making a hole in it. He hadn't seen his Hobbit and it was making him frustrated, and he hasn't heard the condition of Bilbo seen his first infirmary visit from Balin and his nephews. "Gah!" he threw up his hands in frustration and worry, 5 months is the longest the Dwarf and Hobbit couple have been apart, the former not knowing the health of his consort and the latter thinking that his lover is dead. Thorin then began to think about his hobbit, was he staying in the Shire for much longer? When was he coming back? But the scariest question was, Will he come back? As he was lost in thought Dwalin, Dis, and the Company entered, "My King!" is what brought the black-grey streaked haired dwarf back to reality, "Huh? Um… I mean yes?" Thorin was confused, surprised and sheepish, the emotions showed on his face like a movie or like a screenplay. "My King! Tharkun is here, with information of Bilbo Baggins, sire!" recited his personal bodyguard and best friend with a grin on his tattooed head and face, "I'll stay brother, I want to meet your consort and the dear burglar of this ragtag group!" she announced with a teasing smile, "Uncle, where is Uncle Bilbo? Is he okay?" asked a concerned Kili, as Fili hugged the younger dwarf to himself.

The Dwarrow of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield started asking their King questions he really couldn't answer, concerning the circumstances. Balin was frowing, Dwalin was rubbing and messing up what was left of his hair, Ori was hugging a book and holding Dwalin's arm worried about Bilbo, Oin was frowning/pouting not being able to hear Thorin with his hearing horn because of the noise and voices, Gloin was concerned for his friend while wondering if the lad was in the Shire, Nori was sadly smiling as he thought about the burglar of the group, he had taught the Hobbit a few tricks, Bofur was concerned and worried over his very close friend, Dori was frowning not knowing what to say about their burglar, but since Bilbo was his friend he was concerned about the mental state of the hobbit, the Princes held each other; Kili was pouting at not knowing his dear 'Uncle Bilbo's' health, and Fili was holding his younger dark haired brother and also pouted, but inwardly smirked knowing that his Uncle Bilbowas fine, it was basically a sixth sense…Bifur was fastly signing in Khuzdul to his King that Gandalf was now here, and Bombur was wondering if his friend was eating right.

Gandalf the Grey then arrived in his dramatic way, and everyone quieted down seeing the powerful wizard, Thorin Oakenshield perked up; his mood increased nicely as the old man walked up to the Throne. "How is Bilbo, Tharkun?" asked the King of the Dwarves, "Bilbo is fine, but believes you are dead; since he saw you fall to the battlefield, and is in the Shire." That bombshell silenced them, then their loud voices asked, "Is he okay?", "Can we go see him?", "Our poor Burglar!" and "That's why he hasn't sent us letters!" The Grey Wizard and Thorin yelled, **"SILENCE!"** The dwarrow silenced themselves, Dis walked up to her brother and said, "I'll look after your Kingdom brother, while you're away; just go get your consort!" He finally smiled, thanking the female dwarf for the small change of the subject.

"Thorin, Son of Thrain; when you get to Bilbo there is a surprise waiting for you!" he declared and was dismissed. The dwarves of Erebor's Company were going to the Shire to collect their Hobbit, and bring him home. They all packed and left to get Bilbo, and left Dis in charge, knowing she'll do well.

 **~ 2 Months later~ In the Shire ~**

Thorin Oakenshield and his Company finally got to the Shire with no Orc attacks, or Goblin King Problems. They all decided they'll let Bilbo meet Thorin first; so they all went to the inn. He breathed in and out, and knocked on the door. His Hobbit opened the door and said breathlessly, "Thorin, you're alive?" "Yes my Love, I am!" Bilbo Baggins sobbed and hugged his King close to him; the cryptic sentence Gandalf said/told him when he visited 2 months ago, " _You'll know when you see him"_ , left him confused and curious. Now that he knew his King was alive, nothing was going to take him away. "Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he pushed his black-grey streaked hair back, "Yes my King?" the curly blonde Hobbit purred and giggled as his One's beard tickled him. "What was the surprise that Gandalf told me about?" Bilbo smiled and told something that shocked him, "I'm pregnant!" Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain fainted, and Bilbo just laughed.

 **~ 2 More Months Later ~**

At 9 months pregnant, Bilbo was in his comfy airmchair, while his husband made him his favourite tea; reading a book. He felt complete, his dwarrows were here with him; and Lobelia became his Official Midwife. "Gah! Thorin!" Bilbo yelped in pain and felt his water break, and the said dwarf came in with the redheaded Hobbit behind him, "He's gone into labour, bring him!" she ordered; Thorin picked up his beloved One and ran into their room. Lobelia ordered the King of the Dwarves to get warm water and clean towels, before she kicked him out of the room.

A Few minutes later, he heard his Hobbit yell, "THORIN OAKENSHIELD, YOU ARE DEAD AND WILL BE CASTERATED WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED!" The silence after was deafening, Fili and Kili had come in unknowingly sometime during the birth. The sound of a baby crying was heard, as well as a call of, "Thorin, Come in!" The black-grey streaked, majestic dwarf opened the door to see…

 **CLIFFHANGER! I'm so mean, but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! The next chapter will be the birth of Frodo! Yay! Should there be a secondary pairing? If so which one?**

 **And thank you for the Favourites, reviews and everything else!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Miki_Uzumaki102**


	4. Chapter 4 and Epliouge

**Hey guys, this is my last chapter for this story! I wanted to only want to make a small story to see how it would go the first time and see how many people liked my story! Thank you to all of you from the bottom of my heart! –hugs- I appreciate all the support you guys gave me, and the pairing selections of Fili and Kili, and Dwalin and Ori! This is basically the epilogue to this story… but if you guys wanted I could make sequel of this story based on Frodo's childhood growing up and all that jazz.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the first, second and third chapters, I own nothing! Damn.**

 **Chapter 4 and Epilogue**

As Thorin Oakenshield walked into his hobbit's bedroom, he breathed in and out; and walked into the room closing the door behind him. His durin blue eyes slowly looked up at his beloved, and widened his eyes as he watched the lovely scene before him. Bilbo was holding their child that they created together with love and utter joy in his green eyes, looking down at the baby in his arms. The blonde hobbit's curly hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat of delivering the baby, his usually tanned skin was slightly pale from exhaustion, but there was a beautiful smile on his face.

"Bilbo, our baby is beautiful" said the King of the Dwarves as he walked up to his beloved side.

Said Hobbit looked up to his King and smiled, "It was worth it, Thorin. I love both of you very much." He meant it withal of his heart. The baby whimpered and looked up at its parents, "Beloved, our baby is a boy, and I wanted to call him; Frodo." Concluded Bilbo as he looked back down at his baby boy with utter reverence.

"I love it Bilbo, Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield; Prince Under the Mountain and the Son of my Consort, Bilbo Baggins!" Thorin couldn't be happier; honestly he hasn't been happy since the death of Frerin, his Father, Grandfather, Grandmother and Mother. Even though he had Dis and his nephews, nothing could compare to what he felt at this moment. The King then sat on the bed of his lover and carefully took his Son out of Bilbo's arms, as they exchanged their Frodo.

A knock on the door stopped both the Dwarf and Hobbit from their Son, his Hobbit the ever kind one asked out to the receiver on the other side of the door, "Yes? Who is it?" "It's us Uncle Bilbo!" called ou the familiar voice of Kili, the youngest brother of Fili and the Son of Dis and her deceased husband Vili. "Come in, Kili!" said the kind Hobbit.

The sun shined into the room from the window in the hallway as the door opened letting in the dwarves of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Kili and Fili came walking in all smiles, Ori was in Dwalin's arms unexpectedly, his friend had always loved Dwailn and it was also one of the reasons the Ri Brother came along on the journey; so it seemed that they had gotten together when he was in the Shire. Nori and Dori came in next watching their younger brother, even though he was safe with the best friend and Royal guard of his lover. Bilbo hummed as the others came in not long after, Bifur said Hi in Khuzdul, Bofur cheerfully said Hello his best friend; the Hobbit and dwarf became friends on the way to Erebor and he said Hi back. Bombur was eating some cheese as he came into the room, "Hi Bombur, enjoying the cheese?" he said teasingly, the dwarf blushed embarrassed and tried to hide it. Gloin came in the same time as Balin, and Oin came to check on him, "Any cramps, pain or blood?"

"No, Oin, there wasn't much, I don't think so anyways…" he trailed off as the Medic glared and huffed, "You don't think?! Well we are going to see if that is true, Master Baggins! Out, out, out!' the old dwarf said the nosy and caring ones and he ushered them out as he wanted to check on his King's Lover and friend. "Okay, guah! Oin!" Bofur grunted in frustration as the medic of the Company kicked them out of the bedroom and into the hall.

Thorin ushered his Company into the living room, as Frodo yawned and closed his blue eyes, and slightly messed up his tuff of black hair on the top his head. Ori cooed at the Princes cute expression, "He's soo cute!" The others said their compliments for their King and his Consort, "Okay! Everyone, this Frodo, my son! We are going back to Erebor after my Love has finished his healing, and bringing along his cousin; Lobelia." Thorin proclaimed in his dramatic voice.

Everyone agreed with the black-grey streak haired dwarf, they all watched as he walked infront of the fire, and sat in the red chair infront of it; casting a redish-orange glow around Father and Son. The Company then either sat down in the living room or kitchen talking about old and new times in front of them, and for the most likely of futures for their Prince and Royal Couple. Oin walked in not long after and smiled, "He seems to be healing pretty well, there doesn't seem to be an internal or external damage to our Hobbit; I will check it out when I have all of my actual equipment for my Medical job" and continued, "He's now asleep, so no one wake him up; as I had also gave him some pain killers for any lingering pain"

Thorin looked down at his heir and smiled, his life was finally complete and hopefully nothing would ruin it for him. Unknown to him, the One Ring was at the bottom of Bilbo's adventure chest with a note saying, ' _Must Talk to Gandalf and Elrond about this'._ The Hobbit was concerned about it, because every time he used it he felt tired/drained, and one scary thing was being _possessive_ of the thing… it honestly scared him. The dwarves all then settled down in the living room and hummed a familiar toon, that they started their journey with and ending with it…

 _Far over misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away ere break of day, to seek the pale enchanted gold._

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, in places deep, where dark things sleep, in hallow halls beneath the fells._

 _For ancient king and elvish lord, there many a gleaming golden hoard, they shaped and wrought, and light they caught, to hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung, the flowering stars, on crowns they hung, the dragon-fire, in twisted wire, they meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves, and harps of gold; where no man dwells, there lay they long, and many a song, was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread; the trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale, and men looked up with faces pale; the dragon's ire more fierce than fire, laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon; the dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

 _They fled their hall to dying fall, beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over misty mountains grim, to dungeons deep and caverns dim, we must away, ere break of day, to win our harps and gold from him!_

 _The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread; the trees like torches blazed with light,_

 _The bells were ringing in the dale, and men looked up with faces pale; the dragon's ire more fierce than fire, laid low their towers and houses frail._

Everyone quieted and went back to what they were doing, Smaug was now dead and Erebor wouldn't fall now that it was back in dwarven hands, never!

 **-Later that night-**

Bilbo's eyes fluttered open, unsure of what had awoken him from his dreams and sleep. Oin had given him some heavy pain killers just in case of it to be needed. The hobbit snuggled back into the sheets, as he heard the door creak open as quietly as possible; the cradle at the end of the bed slightly moved telling him that his beloved put their son to sleep. The covers of the bed opened up and a body moved next to him, and brought him close to their body.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked sleepily as he felt a kiss on the back of his neck and slightly shivered. "Yes, my love?" answered his King as the dwarf, wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist. "How is everyone and Frodo?"

The question made Thorin smile as his hobbit always cared about others before his self, "All of our company are either asleep, talking about the old times or eating before bed." He snuggled his beloved closer to him as he continued, "Frodo seems to take in everyone in curiously, and he even gurgled at Bofur's little toys he brought; it made him smile!"

"Are Ori and Dwalin together, I had seen when they came in earlier that the big brute was holding one of my best friends in his arms." He asked eagerly, as Bilbo remembered one of Ori's stories about the fearless warriors that was Dwalin Son of Fundin and younger Brother of Balin the Wise. "You guessed right my Hobbit, they had indeed got together when you here in the Shire." They smiled an lightly kissed each other and went to sleep at the others soft snores.

 **-The next morning-**

The Company had woken up to the cries of Frodo and Bilbo; their Burglars coos and loving words. Their king as he walked in, looked happy as he had woken up with his love in his loving embrace and the warmth of another (His One) next to him. Bilbo walked into the living room with his light hobbit feet that no one could hear unless a hobbit of the Shire wanted you to hear them, he smiled and said, "Good morning everyone. Here Love, "He gently gave his husband their son, the baby snuggled into the embrace and Frodo looked up at his daddy and smiled with his toothless gum, and cooed, " I'm going to make breakfast so, it may be a little while." Bombur looked up at the generous Halfling and said, "I'll help you Bilbo! Let us go!" The cook got up and smiled down at his friend and walked into the kitchen, "'Kay" was all the curly blonde hobbit said as he followed the older male into the kitchen to bake the big breakfast.

The King of the Dwarves rocked Frodo gently back and forth, as he whimpered in kind with the swings of his dwarven fathers rocks. "Uncle, we have something to tell you…" said Kili as he looked up with identical blue eyes of Thorin and his late Father; Vili. Fili stood beside him as support and wrapped his right arm around his younger brothers shoulder, "Yes; Kili, Fili?" he asked as he then grabbed the bottle of milk that Bilbo had quickly brought in. "We were w-wondering if we could get your blessing! I love Fili so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!" shuttered out the blacked haired archer, the King raised his eyebrow and said, "Of course my boys you do, just don't waste it!" he called out as they ran outside into the backyard that also held his beloved's garden.

Bilbo called everyone into the dining room with Bombur when they had finished making breakfast, it consisted of Sausage, Pancakes, Bacon, Whipped Cream for the pancakes with warmed up strawberries, French Toast or Baked Breaded with eggs and milk coated over it, Milk and Apple juice; the final touch with syrup and margarine.

"This is great Bilbo, Bombur! I could eat this forever!" exclaimed the Toy Maker and Miner that is Bofur.

"I love this, Bilbo! Now Ori, eat up!" continued and said Dori as he grabbed some sausage and pancakes for his little brother, who was sitting with Dwalin. Dori was the ever mother hen of the Company, always afraid for everyone; even though he was a little cold to the curly blonde hobbit in the beginning of the quest, he had become a very good friend.

The cry of Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield had the Companies Burglar running out of the dining room to get his baby boy, "Don't cry little one, here is your milk!" Bilbo discreetly pulled down his vest and buttoned up shirt out of the view of the nosy dwarves that had come to see the small Prince and that had come with Thorin; his beloved. He brought up his baby to his nipple and Frodo attached himself on, and sucked out the milk that had grown there, both Hobbit males and females; when pregnant with a child they grew the milk necessary for the infant until they could drink the milk from a cow. Bilbo had done the same thing with his Mother; Belladonna Took-Baggins when he was a baby, and his friend; Mary had done so with her Father/Mother who had borne her from him. They were presently the same age of 52, in the Shire, you were most likely married and had children; but like himself Mary was a bacheloress, and never saw the fascination to get engaged to anyone.

Bilbo then smiled gently at the baby in his arms, a couple years ago if you told him he would have a child and husband, he would laughed in your face; called you a liar and walk away not wanting to listen to you. He then walked into the dining room, and smiled watching his dwarves all together happy and content; a Hobbit's Love was most important and shouldn't be taken for granted, it was pure as white driven snow. Bilbo wouldn't change anything for the world.

 **Thank you for reading my Fanfiction! If you want I could do the sequel, but I'm also thinking of starting a Naruto Fanfiction or Star Wars Fanfiction, I haven't chosen yet. Thank you for the reviews, sorry if any you wanted this to be longer; it was basically a treasured starter.**

 **Peace out, Miki Uzumaki102**


End file.
